Breathing with Sundresses
by aCupofJo
Summary: Rachel shows Quinn what it's like to be breathless by wearing sundresses. Contains fluff and Faberry. And a couple sundresses.


_**Breathing with Sundresses**_

* * *

"How's this one?"

Rachel spun in the middle of the room. Her pale yellow sundress was exactly that; a sun-dress. Sunlight spilled from her open window and fell across her legs as she twirled. The fabric of the dress flared in the motion and caught the sunlight, causing it glow in an almost ethereal way.

Quinn smiled contently from where she lay on her stomach on Rachel's bed. She let the other girl spin for a few more seconds before raising her hazel eyes to lock with deep chocolate.

"It's beautiful," Quinn said, pushing up from her forearms and switching into a sitting position. "Anything you wear is beautiful… you're beautiful."

The brunette blushed and smiled. It was the kind of smile that was reserved for special occasions or special people. It was the smile where she tilted her head down just the slightest and tried to contain her smiling which only puffed out her adorable cheeks. She gave that smile as she bounced over to Quinn and took the sides of her face. Quinn took Rachel's hips in response and together they leaned forward and touched lips in an earnest, yet chaste kiss. When Rachel pulled back, she giggled and skipped back to her closet, leaving Quinn to wait patiently at the bed again.

"So what's with all the new dresses, Rach?" Quinn said. The pale yellow dress had been the third so far and by the sounds of in Rachel's closet, there was more to come.

"You inspired me," Rachel said honestly from the doorway.

"Oh?" Quinn was looking out the window, watching the perfect day melt into a perfect lazy evening. The sunlight was at that drowsy golden point and it had lit up the yellow sundress perfectly.

"I have never really worn sundresses," Rachel began. "I have worn dresses before but they weren't as comfortable and flowing as the ones you wear. And the other day when you took me out to lunch and you opened the car door for me, you were wearing that blue and white striped dress. The way you stepped back for me to step out- it just moved so gracefully. It was cloudless that day as well and the blue of your dress and the blue of the sky-"

At this, Rachel stepped from the closet wearing a pure robin blue sundress. The spaghetti straps crossed in the back and there was a small band of frills across the swoop in the front, and just the right amount.

"-matched perfectly."

Quinn smiled. And it was that kind of smile where she lit up like she had just discovered something and was trying to hide it so she bit her lip but to no avail. She stood up from the bed and crossed the room to where Rachel stood. She wound her arms beneath Rachel's and pulled her close so she could look straight down into her eyes.

"Is that why you stared at me and then nearly tripped?"

"Yes," Rachel said, smiling softly now. "Because I thought I had already gotten use to how stunning you are and then you go steal my breath again."

"You don't have to buy sundresses to take my breath away," Quinn whispered. "I never get a chance to breathe when I'm around you anyways."

Rachel flushed, her tanned skin turning an even darker shade. She stood up on her tip-toes then and pressed her lips against Quinn's again. Her arms moved around the taller girl's neck and her hands got lost in her long blonde tresses. She kissed Quinn with everything inside her and with all her love, and then some, and when she pulled away, they both had to take a breath.

"I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray," Rachel murmured, resting her head against the crook of her shoulder.

"I love you, Rachel Barbara Berry," Quinn replied just as gently, closing her eyes as she cradled the girl she loved.

* * *

**A/N: Just a short and sweet piece of Faberry fiction I thought of today. I was trying on a dress with my best friend and then found a really pretty sundress. The idea just came to me and this is all that came with it. Just a little breather between chapters of _What It Takes_. :3**

**-x**


End file.
